


Soothe

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the midst of the night, Takano counts his blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

****

Masamune had seen the world through both clear and shadowy lenses at various points in his life. His perspective was always colored by one overarching factor, and that was, and had been for a little over a decade, Ritsu. When he apart from the younger man, he quite simply was lost, and his persona was relegated to a poor autopilot, concerning himself mainly with work, and not much else. That was now.

When the separation had first set in, he had not even been able to function at that level. Ritsu at that time existed rather like an addiction - something that he had not had before, but now that he had it, he could not do without him. Withdrawal from his love was a spiraling experience' one that he would rather not dwell on.

Masamune opened his eyes to the eerie world between sleep and waking.

His limbs were heavy and for all the world fixed in place, not sensing their surroundings and facilitating the vivid vestiges of disquiet that still shadowed him after that reflective dream. He felt sweat upon his brow, vision blurry in the wake of the dark room and the absence of his glasses. His torso was cold and the air stung at it without covers to protect his chilled skin.

The room was of heavy atmosphere, and he glanced around it as best as he was able, noting the faint outlines of furniture and walls; the darkened portion that might have been his bedroom door.

In his meanderings, he failed to search the most obvious places and his mind admonished him on that point, directing him to the other side of the bed, and to the sleepy form of the one who drove the demons out in the space of a single gasped breath of surprise. Masamune could not for the life of him remember how this happened, so perhaps there had been outside influences involved that were hindering his memory.

He reached out a little, his arm suddenly, blissfully filled with energy to make the move, after being locked up with the fear of the past. His fingers tangled themselves in a few of Ritsu's soft brown locks and weighed the softness, the light of them, before releasing the prize and smoothing it back down.

Just to _see_ him there in bed jump-started his weary pacemaker; to view the lovely outline of his form where it made the mattress dip stirred other emotion as well. Ritsu was lying nearly face down, his front pointed away from the older's eyes. It made no matter, in the end, for the man was as lovely from any angle that Masamune might have studied him at. When one wears the lenses of love, there are no right or wrong vantages.

Ritsu's back was long, pale, and slender, a pillar of tempting flesh that wanted for his hands of his tongue on it to explore further. It dipped and then curved at the base of his spine, carrying through to his sweet buttocks, which warranted a kiss or three as well, preferably ending with a tongue thrust inside, so that he might hear the lyrical moans this gesture predictably tore out of Ritsu's delicate throat. From there, the expanse trailed down into soft thighs and slightly tauter calves, ending all with Ritsu's curled feet, which had somehow avoided tangling with the sheets crumpled at the end of the bed.

Masamune sighed, somehow sated by his watching. His thought completed with another warning prick on his skin that reminded him of the temperature. At least he could guess at how the night had played out.

He sat up in bed momentarily, reaching down for the top sheet and the blanket, sorting them out and then tugging upward. As Masamune settled back down, he scooted closer to his sleeping bed mate, tucking the blanket firmly around him and then spooning in head to toe, gently as not to wake Ritsu, for if that occurred then the dream would unfailingly have to come to an end.

Until morning, he could allow himself this comfort, and thereby be soothed.

**.**

**.  
**

**THE END.  
**


End file.
